1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to apparatus for reconditioning fishing lures, and more particularly relates to a device for the restoration of feather material (keratin) as used in such lures. In the present application the term "feather" is intended to encompass other keratinaceous materials used in fishing lures.
2. The Prior Art
Fly fishing lures are conventionally formed of barbed fishing hooks, the shank components of which are surrounded by feathered material or materials. The specific materials employed and the manner in which they are combined and secured to the shank are often the result of extensive experimentation and handiwork. The objective of the fisherman is to create a lure or fly which, to the appearance of fish, will most closely resemble a living insect. Accordingly, many flies represent a significant investment of time and materials.
Of course, flies are commercially available and vary in expense in accordance with the sophistication and materials. It is generally recognized that flies used as fishing lures, to the fisherman, represent a commodity, the value of which cannot be directly correlated to the intrinsic worth of the components of the lure.
After use, it is conventional to wash the fly with fresh water for storage. After a use or uses, the fly will lose its initial appearance and thus be rendered ineffective as an attractor of fish.
It is known as a means for restoring the appearance of used flies to hold the same in the path of steam emitted from a kettle or teapot. Such practice, if carried out by an experienced person exercising great care, is effective to restore the feather components of the lure to their original fresh condition. However, if great care is not exercised, the lure may be irreparably damaged.
If the lure is placed in the area of live steam, the feather components may be destroyed in fractions of a second. If, on the other hand, the lure is spaced from the spout such that the steam has condensed to vapor at a reduced temperature, such vapors have no restorative influence and the result will merely be rewetting of the feathers.